ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Tenaud
Katherine Tenaud (born February 13, 1983)is a Peruvian professional wrestler and musician currently working for Extreme Global Wrestling (EGW) and Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (MWE) and better known for her previous work on The World Wrestling Society where she helds the record of being 6 times X-Division Champion. Biography Katherine was born on February 13, 1983 in Lima, Peru. She lived there until she was 16 and since she was a child she always showed interest on both wrestling and music. Katherine began taking guitar and singing lessons at the age of four, and had some succes appearing on Peruvian TV shows. She began her wrestling training at the age of fifteen when she started to work as a manager on a Peruvian indy promotion, everyone thought Katherine would grow to become one of the promotions top draws but she ahd to move to England with ehr family the next year. Music career The First Album While living in England Katherine focused more on her music, she performed almost every weekend in bars around London, and she started to build a loyal fan base who would always follow her. When she turned 18 she signed her first record deal and quickly she started to record her debut album. The Album called "Total Eclipse" was released later that year, and found succes in the United Kingdom and some parts of Europe Retirement After touring Europe and Japan for a year, Katherine returned to London and recorded an all-acoustic album, that had more classical music influences, many expected her to go on tour again after releasing that album, but soon after the album came out, KT shocked her fans announcing she was planning to retire from the music industry with a big concert. Wrestling career World Wrestling Society Katherines debut in Wrestling was in the now defunct World Wrestling Society. Katherine worked for WWS for almost two years, and made history by winning the X-division title a record 6 times. She also eon the Women's title 3 times and was one half of the tag team champions with her long time friend Luca the Nordic Warrior. She was one of the few WWS originals that stayed with the promotion until it died. World Wrestling Headquarters After that Katherine worked on the WWH for a short while, she was there for almost five months, and while in there se became No.1 contender for both the US and Cruiserweight championship, and made a great accomplishment at the promotions Royal Rumble, where she stayed for 1:15:59. she entered at number 4 and was one of the last 3 that stayed on the ring. After the rumble she left the promotion Xtreme Revolution Wrestling and Innovative Pro Wrestling Katherine took a four moth break from wrestling, and then she re-appeared on XRW. she worked there for almost a year, and became the first woman ever to hold that promotions World Heavyweight title. However Katherine's title regin didn't lasted to much as she was stripped from it by the owner, shortly after that Katherine left XRW in bad terms with the creative team. While working for XRW KT made occasional appearances on IPW, where she teamed up on several occasion with the Dark Angel Vanessa, who would become on eof Katherine's best friends. Katherine was scheduled to face Vanessa for the IPW Television title, but before the event took place IPW declared bankruptcy and closed it's doors. Extreme Global Wrestling and Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Currently Katherine works for two promotions. California based EGW, where she's No.! contender for the Bloodsport title, after a short feud with Sera Dean, and she is also working for MWE where she just became the first ever Women's champion Theme Music "Heaven's a Lie" - Lacuna Coil :Used on WWS and IPW "Stairway to Heaven" - Led Zeppelin :Used while working on WWH "Rock you Like a Hurricane" - The Scorpions :Current Theme Song In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''KT Cutter'' (Front facelock into cutter, occasionally done off the middle rope, and it's called the Heavy KT Cutter) **''Spear'' (Shoulder block takedown) ** HardRock (Fireman's carry dropped into a high knee strike to the face. After this KT raises her right arm in victory sign. The move is usually followed by the KT Cutter.) ** El Kabong (Guitar broken over the opponent's head) ** Scissor Kicks ** Texas Cloverleaf ** Diving Leg Drop ** Huracanrana ** Hair-pulling Backbreaker ** Snap Suplex ** Missile Dropkick ** Enziguri ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Chinlock with a Bridge ** Flying Forearm Smash ** TKO ** Tornado DDT ** Diving Crossbody ** Diving Elbow Drop ** Texas Cloverleaf ** Neck Scissors ** Boston Crab ** Sleeper Hold C C